gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CestWhat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CestWhat page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 19:33, March 4, 2013 Alannys Greyjoy Alannys Greyjoy is alive and well in the books (and the TV series). She withdrew from public life after her older 2 sons died, and she was never politically prominent, but she's "alive". Where did you get the idea that she was dead?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :The line Yara gives about having both l''oved their mother which wasn't a line of dialogue from the book series. Looking at it again, guess it isn't made as clear as thought that she's dead. Guess it's a question for the show runners, but seems imply she's dead since I think in the book series she's alive, but visiting her family when Theon arrives in Pyke and the TV version never mentions any of that while implied (granted maybe I'm over reading into it) that she's dead. Again this part is my take, but it would make sense within the show's universe that she's dead. CestWhat (talk) 20:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Yara is only using the past tense to refer to when Theon lived with her in the past, not when their mother was alive in the past. Nothing is implied by Alannys not being there; similarly, in the books, Alannys was devastated after the deaths of her two eldest sons in the Greyjoy Rebellion and retired to her family's castle on Harlaw. Moreover, the HBO viewer's guide does not list Alannys as deceased, even though it lists other deceased characters: http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/season2/#!/guide/houses/greyjoy/ --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess so. If there was anything to change from novel to screen, it would be that since Alannys' storyline (or lack there of) seems a bit weird and Theon kind of uncaring about his bio mom, especially since he is trying so hard to reconnect and impress his bio fam in the TV show. Theon doesn't seem to care to ask "oy where's me mum at" or anybody to tell her that he's back in the books. Obviously not my job, but if I were in the show, I'd have her written-off as dead. CestWhat (talk) 21:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw, sorry if I've appeared rough; I just want to get it right the first time. You've just joined but you're doing a good job, keep up the good work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) That's nice of you to write.CestWhat (talk) 21:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Complete Guide to Westeros Stop saying "Blu-ray extra says..." in edit summaries, it sounds kind of informal; say "Complete Guide to Westeros". Just a pointless nitpick I know, but we're trying to present the "Complete Guide" as more than just "extras" (makes it sound like a trailer or something), because a lot of work and attention to detail went into them.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Admit I was unsure how exactly the siting works and just figured somebody else would change it if it was what the usual standard was for articles. Plus I didn't think it mattered in the edit summary which can be a bit less formal then the articles themselves. Also "extra" doesn't have a negative connotations to me as it does for you and didn't imply otherwise. CestWhat (talk) 21:05, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Deceased characters In House or locations articles, deceased characters are mentioned between "{ }"... it comes from the books so keep it that way instead of adding "deceased".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Downton Abbey Hey CestWhat. I saw you over on the Downton Abbey Wiki. I recently finished Season 3 so I can edit there now. I also am going to try for Admin- figured I could help. Were you shocked about the finale? 19:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Urgh... the administers stuff. I admit I really only putting my name forward because the other guy, a real bully, was trying to be made admin solely to ban me from D.A. Wiki (that wasn't even my own take, he wrote exactly that). I got support from other contributors, but it didn't seem to the higher-ups at Central Wiki. CestWhat (talk) 21:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) House Reed Good work on the House Reed family tree template. We have to wait until we get sigils for them. The hope was that for many Houses, we'll get updates when they release the Season 3 viewer's guide, but that usually happens the day of the season premiere.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, that nice of you to write. It's a pretty safe that sigils will be the same as the one in the novels, but might as well just wait to confirm it. CestWhat (talk) 16:59, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::You misunderstand: of course they're the same as in the novels, i.e. the Lannisters are "a lion" -- but we can only use the specific lion design used by the TV show. The production videos explain that they went through hundreds of variants before settling on the final versions. We have to wait for the official artwork, then copy-paste it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:46, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Book spoilers The whole Arya meeting a certain Dayne at some moment is a book spoiler. It has been removed from the Wylla article time and again yet you keep adding it back. I'll only say it once. BOOK SPOILERS FORBIDDEN. I hope you understand it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 07:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :You're wrong about this. I put in the "milk brothers" stuff once awhile ago and that was it. Another contributor put it back in and the edit history confirms that here: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Wylla?diff=prev&oldid=73363 CestWhat (talk) 15:41, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::In this one its you who adds it, I know its older. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wylla&diff=72162&oldid=72130 --Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: I know, I admitted I added it '''once' then you deleted off awhile ago and I didn't dispute it. You wrote today "yet you keep adding it back" which is untrue. Besides when I added the "milk brothers" stuff, the stuff about the meeting between Arya and so-n-so was already there so I didn't really "add it." CestWhat (talk) 16:45, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: You're right. I'm sorry. We're kinda edgy after some repeated vandals and users that don't seem to understand requests.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Robb family tree image You updated Jon Snow and Margaery's images with Season 3 pics. Yet with Robb you used another Season 1 picture. Why?. Also, you are replacing images but haven't bothered with correcting the summaries or categories. If you're going to take your time to do these improvements you gotta do the full job. FYI, I don't like that Robb image either but its the only one I found at the Wicnet tumblr that doesn't look grainy or too dark.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:26, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :I wrote at the top of the forum that I thought it was fine to wait for better pictures to come along. I just updated Margaery Tyrell since it was the most crappy. Jon Snow was just too give him a lot "Night's Watch" look. Robb Stark, there wasn't really any good pics from S3, but if it was going to be S1 pic, just thought it would be one that show Robb's light brown hair with that whole Tully look. CestWhat (talk) 05:53, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Quotation marks around episode titles When you cite episodes using reference tags, you still need to put the title in quotation marks.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Spelling errors You've been making a few spelling errors the last few days. You spelled "thief" as "theif", you forgot to say "his" in the Jaime article, and on The Crag you wrote "It's while he's away, The Jaime Lannister has been caught and returned to the camp." -- why would there be a "the" in front of "Jaime Lannister"? Be more careful about this, you make work for the Admins when you make basic mistakes like this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :You are the types of an admins to check ever edit anyhow, so feel putting in some spelling mistakes make it feel worth your while. I messing, I'll try harder, although again, you are are REALLY getting rude and condescending about this stuff even if you aren't meaning to be. CestWhat (talk) 15:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::We only ask that you try, we understand that mistakes will be made. We had a lot of problems in the off-season when there weren't enough of us around to police this kind of thing, and we had that really bad user who ignored all spelling and grammar rules even when we begged him to stop (and even ignored direct orders to stop). His head now decorates a spike on my userpage. Really, though, don't worry about it too much; I'd rather you put in lots of content than slow down, but just keep in "proportionate" (two or three typos every 100 edits is to be expected).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Westerlands vs Riverlands What specific interview did they ever mention switching Westerlands and Riverlands? Maps say the Crag is in the Westerlands and they say they were there, other episodes say he's north of Ashemark. Making finding this a top priority (drop what you're doing and find it). Supplementary materials, i.e. Blu Ray features, Viewer's Guide, etc. can and have been wrong. In the strict sense that they contradict even on-screen dialogue.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Dialogue takes precedence over supplementary materials. Period.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Then dialogue shows The Crag is in the Riverlands. Blu-ray in-episode guide consistantly have The Crag in the Riverlands while HBO.com has The Crag in the Westerlands. ::I know where they talk about how S2 is in the Riverlands with Robb somewhere, but I can't find it. Robb's campaign is in the Riverlands. ::It's been weird since HBO.com S2 maps has The Crag in the Westerlands, yet in A Man Without Honor, when they're riding to find the Stark boys, Theon's dialogue to Lorren is that Robb's in the Riverlands. Yet in the same episode, Talisa and Robb talk about his going to The Crag to settle its surrender. ::In this case, the Blu Ray in-guide guide isn't contradicting any dialogue since within the show, they never say The Crag is in the Westerlands, just in the novels. It would be weird to have that many mistakes since every Robb scene in any episode is shown on the in-guide as taking place in the Riverlands and never in the Westerlands. ::Not a source that I'm using, but looking at that specific scenes between Talisa and Robb talking before he goes The Crag and when the Stark messenger, it sure looks like the Riverlands. ::It isn't like Stark messenger is a major character (myself, I wish they had used Olyvar Frey just to say he's been on-screen even if it was some random actor). CestWhat (talk) 05:42, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Although they never actually see them at The Crag so maybe Robb, Talisa and crew rode to The Crag in Westerlands and then rode back to the Riverlands? Seems odd, but they are gone for a day. CestWhat (talk) 05:56, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ...The "War of the Five Kings" involves multiple fronts: in the books, the Tullys under Brynden and Edmure hold the line of the Red Fork as skirmishes go back and forth in the southern Riverlands, and Roose Bolton attacks east along the Trident. Robb Stark, however, personally invades the Westerlands. Dialogue establishes that he is north of Ashemark. The people who make the Blu-ray special features aren't always the writers, and even then, they can make mistakes: they're not all that different from wiki-editors, and maybe one of them just mistakenly assumed that Robb is still in the Riverlands. People broadly, BROADLY speak about "Robb went south to the Riverlands" because that's where he STARTED with Whispering Wood, and a major front of the war continues there. "Sure looks like the Riverlands"...as opposed to WHAT?! The Vale also "sure looks like the Riverlands".....they all film in Northern Ireland. "They never say the Crag is in the Westerlands" -- MAPS THEY HAVE GIVEN, and which appear ON SCREEN, put the Crag in the Westerlands. MOREOVER, in "The Prince of Winterfell" Tywin complains that "The wolf is at my doorstep" to which Kevan responds, "our scouts assure us Stark remains north of Ashemark"...AND...Tywin says that "Robb is too close to Casterly Rock". Quite simply, on the Season 2 article, we should make a note that "The Blu-ray in-episode guide frequently mistakenly says Robb is in the Riverlands even though on-screen dialogue establishes that he isn't". Gonzalo84, I don't have the Season 2 Blu-ray handy. Someone needs to check out this in-episode guide to see if there are any other mistakes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :You got mad at me and wrote to about how just calling it "Blu-ray extras" because of all the hard work that goes into and now you are accusing them of making a constant mistake in every episode. Again, Tywin is just supposing Robb could be at Casterly Rock without it being true. It's an exaggeration for effect. There isn't one dialogue quote that ever says "We are in the Westerlands" or anything close to it but there are for being in the Riverlands. It looks like the Riverlands because they are right next the giant river. Which map on-screen? I'm not assuming, I'm going with what the show, not the books, is telling us. CestWhat (talk) 15:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ...Many places have "gentle rivers". King's Landing is next to "a river" and it isn't in the Riverlands. Time and effort went into the Complete Guide to Westeros because Bryan Cogman wrote it. We're not as sure about on-screen popups in the Blu-ray. Thank you for alerting us to this though, we need to check it out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, this map: I took the screenshot from "The Wolf and the Lion", but it's the same map they use in other episodes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :There are two separate things here. Is The Crag in the Westerlands and is Robb Stark's army is in the Westerlands. The first being true doesn't make the other. He rides and takes a whole day to get to The Crag and back. The Crag isn't next to any rivers, it's seaside and that isn't the sea they are filming at, but the same old river. :I know I remember them talking about switching the Westerlands invasion into the Riverlands instead and I'm not asking for a "take my word for it"-type of citing. Northern Ireland can sub for a lot of places, but they felt it was one too many. But even without that, there are other things, Blu-ray in-episode guide, dialogue, (Theon saying for one) to show that isn't the Westerlands, but Riverlands. CestWhat (talk) 16:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, as you said if we don't use "take my word on it", can you cite specific examples in a list here; of in-episode dialogue (what did Theon say?)...and we've already said dialogue trumps a Blu-ray in episode guide, but what does that guide say exactly? They aren't at "The Crag" when they're walking by a river. That happened the previous episode; apparently they road there and back off-screen. There are rivers in the Westerlands. It would take a longer time than a single day to leave the Westerlansd from the Crag...and Tywin's dialogue from episode 8 establishes that Robb is relatively near Casterly Rock, north of Ashemark. Yes, they did simplify the dialogue to a degree - they don't announce "we're in the Westerlands now" and the Battles of the Fords with Edmure Tully haven't been mentioned so far. But other dialogue establishes for the observant fan what's going on. You really need to find that interview or commentary where they describe "switching" something; was it Blu-ray commentary? This is top priority, drop what you're doing to find it. Please. I know this is asking you to waste time finding it, but it does seem to be the crux of the matter.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Northern Ireland can sub for a lot of places, but they felt it was one too many. " -- Northern Ireland already subs for The North, The Vale, the Riverlands, the Iron Islands, and even the Dothraki Sea (some isolated area of NI). Why would the Westerlands suddenly be such a stretch?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Theon says, "Robb's in the Riverlands" in Prince of Winterfell. CestWhat (talk) 16:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC)